


Sibling tales

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Siblings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, CEO Dean, CEO Dean Winchester, CEO Gabriel, Family, Friendship, Lawyer Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Secretary Castiel, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Sam locked Dean and Cas in the meeting room together, they talk …<br/>Sequel to “Sibling love”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling tales

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you wanted a sequel for my “Sibling love”-story, so here it is. And I think I somehow fell totally in love with the idea, when I wrote this, so there'll probably be a few more sibling-stories in the future.  
> And I hope you'll like this part, even though the first part was much better, and if you find mistakes or have a hint please let me know.  
> Thanks and enjoy! :D

For a few minutes, Dean and Castiel sat in nothing but silence, then Dean sighed. Cas didn't seem this comfortable and Dean himself also felt a little uneasy. So, how did he get Cas to speak? He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. Eventually he opened his eyes again. “Cas?” he asked and the man looked up at him again. “What about we asking questions in turns?” Wasn't a this bad idea after all … “I already asked a question, so now it's your turn.”  
Castiel stared at him for a moment and Dean already thought about him not being agree when he nodded. “So-” Cas began. “Do you-” he closed his mouth again and for a few minutes they kept quiet again. “I do not have a question,” Cas said then and Dean couldn't help but thinking that he lied.  
He sighed again but nodded. “Alright then, I'll ask something, agree?” Cas nodded. “Good. Then-” he started and then stopped for a moment. “If you don't want to answer don't, just so you know,” he said then. “And my question is-” He thought about it. He had no idea, what to ask, since he could ask almost anything. So where did he start? Um … shit. Okay, it should be something normal. What did he know about Castiel again? Uh … “So you're the brother of Gabriel but I'm sure I read something about other brothers too,” he began and Cas nodded. “How are they?”  
“They-” Castiel seemed to hesitate. “They are nice.” Cas stopped talking and took a deep breath, and Dean already thought about he'd have to probe into it, when Cas opened his mouth again. “A little mean maybe. Lucifer at least. Michael is more the one for thinking over anything. They run a company together, and they are good at it, actually, what surprised us, because usually they are always fighting about everything. But it works well. As long as Michael keeps Lucifer from doing something incredibly stupid at least.” Cas smiled and Dean couldn't help but laugh.  
“Sounds funny.”  
Cas' smile widened and he nodded “It is. You should see the family gatherings it is always horrible.” He paused. “But we are getting along well. I mean, it is still family, so we are arguing from time to time, but we love each other.”  
Dean nodded. “I know this feeling. Me and my brothers are the same. So your brothers are called Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer? Your parents were big fan of angels then, huh?”  
“I think so, yes. And the names are fitting well, except for Gabriel maybe, since he is more a fan of tricks and so- well, he is not really Gabriel from the bible … but he could be if he wanted to.” For a moment they sat in silence again. “Um- you mentioned brothers. Do you have more than only Sam? Because I am sure I have never read anything about another brother.”  
Dean smiled. “Yes, Adam. We learned about him a few years ago when- well, not important. He's a doctor so he isn't in the media often. He's a good one even, I think. His boyfriend is talking about him being great all the time, but I'm not sure if he's impartial.”  
“Boyfriend?” Cas asked.  
“That's a second question,” Dean said and laughed. “But okay. Yes, a boyfriend. His name is something like Samandriel, I think. It's a little weird. I mean, what a name is that even?”  
Cas coughed slightly. “Samandriel?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Um … then your brother is Adam like Adam Milligan?”  
Now it was on Dean to be surprised. “Where from do you- I mean-”  
Cas grinned a little. “Samandriel Novak, my only little brother. He's cute. A little strange, but cute.”  
“Strange, huh? And that's you talking,” Dean murmured under his breath and then nodded. “Yeah, he's cute. A little shy maybe.”  
“Yes, he is. He feels a little uncomfortable around people from time to time.”  
Seemed to run the family then, based on Castiel's behavior. “Okay, my turn. Um-” Dean thought about it and chewed on his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he should really do this, but then again: why not? And since the situation was kind of perfect right now … “So, your little brother Samandriel has a boyfriend. What's about you?” He looked at Castiel interested, who seemed more than a little uncomfortable.  
“No.” Cas shook his head. “I do not have a boyfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?” Dean asked and Cas cleared his throat.  
“No, not that I knew.” He smiled slightly. “That makes two questions for you now. My turn. Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, I mean, since- you know.” Cas blushed a little and Dean laughed. It was good to see that Cas came out of his shell. A little at least.  
“No, none that I knew about.” He smiled. “My turn now. So, since you and your older brothers are all working in a company, what does Samandriel do? Is he working with you too, or-”  
“No.” Cas smiled and shook his head. “No. He could have worked with us too, of course, but he did not want to. He loves animals so he is working as a wildlife rehabilitator.”  
“Wildlife rehabilitator? With real animals? Like … lions? Because- I mean-” Dean stuttered and Cas laughed.  
“Yes. With lions. But it was only one lion until now. He is usually working with birds and other a little less dangerous animals. Mostly with spiders, I think, since he adores them. He even has a spider as pet.”  
“Wow. That's something I never imagined about Samandriel. Just look at him. He's- he's- he's Samandriel!” Dean finally said. Not that he didn't like the boyfriend of his little brother – even though he disliked the idea of having a little brother and not knowing about him for this long – but it still was Samandriel and he really couldn't imagine the boy – because that's what Samandriel was, a boy – with a lion. A bird? Yes, of course. Spiders? Yeah, maybe, why not. But a lion? No way!  
“Yes.” Castiel nodded. “But it is true.”  
“Why didn't he tell us? Okay, maybe we aren't the perfect family and maybe there were a few … well, problems, but-” Dean stopped. He actually hadn't been very interested in the boy, so maybe he missed it? “Never mind,” he stated and smiled before he gesticulated into Cas' direction. “Your turn.” He stopped. “No, first tell me the spider's name,” he said then. He didn't even know himself, why he wanted to know …  
“Um … it is named Loki.”  
“Loki?” Dean laughed and Castiel nodded.  
“Yes, Gabriel gave it to him and Samandriel allowed him to name it.” Cas shrugged and furrowed his bow, looked through the room while he obviously thought about his next question. “Since we mentioned my brother liking animals, do you like them?”  
Dean gave a humorless laugh. “Not really. Well, they're cute – some of them at least – but I'm allergic to a lot of animals. Not dogs I think, since my brother used to have a dog and it was okay, but cats are horrible. And also I wouldn't have the time to care for an animal, so I usually stay away from them. What's about you?”  
“I like them. I like cats, but I have none.” Cas smiled. “I have bees at our cottage but I do not have to care for them this much since they are good there, so it is not much work. I also like other little animals but my brothers always refuse to let me have anything except the bees because I would not have enough time to care for it.” Dean nodded understandingly.  
“Not easy with working for a big company,” he said and Cas nodded.  
“Yes, that is true. Your brother used to have a dog? What happened?” the man asked then.  
Dean shrugged. “Um-” He sighed. “He actually almost ran the dog over – from what he told, but I'm sure he overreacted, cause he's always overreacting – so he went to a veterinarian and the vet fixed the problem and then somehow Sam was with her for something along the time of a year or so before her ex came back and Sam left her, and the dog is with her now. I didn't really get it, but I don't really care. I'm just glad Sam's back with me now.” Dean cleared his throat. “However, but after that there were dog hair everywhere and I'm still alive so I'm obviously not allergic to dogs.”  
“Was that the year you was on your own?” Cas asked, ignoring Deans last comment, and Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, that's right. Was horrible, I'm glad he's back now.”  
“Did you have a fight?”  
Dean clicked his tongue. “You ask to many questions, Cassy, it's my turn now.”  
“What was the name of the dog?” Cas asked anyway.  
Dean laughed. “It was and still is Riot since I'm sure he's enjoying good health, or at least Sam's sure, and I don't really know. But it's my turn to ask questions now. And since the original idea was to get to know each other a little more and we're probably stuck in here for a while longer, I'll just start asking the usual questions now,” he said and Cas nodded and gave him a biding look. “So-” Dean said. “Any hobbies?”  
“Oh, um-” Cas shook his head. “Nothing big, I think. I have a lot to do for Gabriel, so I am working most of the time. What is about you?”  
Dean shrugged. “Same here. But since Sam manages to find the time to even read books I'm sure about doing something wrong.”  
Cas smiled. “Maybe, yes. But then I am making the same mistake.”  
Dean laughed. “Good to know I'm not the only idiot.”  
“You are not-” Cas began and blushed. “I mean, I do not think that you are an idiot.” He looked down at his hands and a bright smile grew on Dean's lips.  
“Thanks, Cas, that's nice,” he said and then cleared his throat before shifting awkwardly on his chair. “But actually it's still my turn to ask questions.” Dean silenced for a moment. “You ever wanted to make something else but being a secretary of your brother?”  
“Not really. I could make anything else if I ever wanted, but I like working with him.” Cas shifted in his chair to find a more comfortable position. “And you? Did you always want to become the CEO of a company.”  
Dean laughed and shook his head. “Not really. I never imagined getting this far. My brother? Yeah, sure, he's a genius, but me? I always thought about being stuck at my-” He stopped and thought about it. “-my somehow-father's junkyard and autoshop, but somehow, well, seems like I'm not this bad.” Dean shrugged. “Probably thanks to my family.”  
“Somehow-father?” Cas wanted to know.  
“Yeah, his name's Bobby. He looked after me and Sam when we were little so he's like a father, but not our real father, you know? He's one of the persons who insisted on me going to school and not drop out. Next to Sammy of course, so it's probably their fault I'm here now.”  
Cas nodded. “You worked at a autoshop?” he asked then.  
“I still do from time to time. Sam and I spend our holidays over there to help Bobby with everything.”  
“Doesn't sound like an idiot to me,” Cas blurted out and blushed again. “Sorry.”  
Dean shook his head. “It's alright. So, next question.” He furrowed his bow. “Favorite color?”  
Cas laughed. “This is starting to get ridiculous.”  
“So?” Dean wanted to know and Cas thought about it.  
“Green,” he said eventually.  
“Why?”  
Castiel shrugged. “Just because, I think. What is yours?”  
“Blue.”  
“Why?”  
Dean laughed. “Just because, I think.”  
Now Cas smiled and shook his head before he turned towards Dean again. “Okay, I see. I-” he started but Dean stopped him.  
“No wait, I've another question. I'm sure it's okay, right?” he said and Castiel nodded. “You know, I always wondered about the rumors about your brother. And since I talked to him today I don't really think he ever really killed someone, so how exactly did it get around to the rumors?”  
For a moment Castiel seemed to grow confused and Dean already thought about taking it back, when Cas opened his mouth. “No, of course he did not kill anyone.” He shook his head. “But I think this is his story and not mine, so I will not tell you.”  
Dean nodded. “That's true. And nice of you.” He grinned. “Okay, so now, your turn. Ask your next question.” He made an inviting gesticulation and leaned back.  
“Okay, my question is-” Cas started and there was a little pause again. “Have you ever been in love?” He turned red. “I mean- you do not have to answer this- I was just-” He cleared his throat. “-curious,” he finished then.  
“It's okay.” Dean gave him a wide grin and nodded. “And I have been, yes.”  
“And? Are you still working up to it, or- did it not work?”  
“Um- kind of both, I think. I've been in love a few times and- well, most of it didn't work, obviously, but most of it was also only-” He shrugged. “-high school love, you know? Wasn't anything serious. What's about you? Ever been in love yourself?”  
Cas blushed again and then nodded slowly. “Yes, but I am still working on it.”  
Bye to his hopes then. Cas had already cast an eye at someone. He suppressed a sigh. “Still working on it? Does that mean, you've only been in love once?” he asked then. “Nothing else?”  
Cas nodded. “Yes.”  
“Wow.” Dean made an affected sound and ignored the strange feeling that overtook him. “Nice. That's kind of … very impressive. I mean, how old are you again? 35?”  
“40,” Cas corrected lowly. Wow, and that made Cas a few years older than him. He had expected him being the younger one … “And I know it is kind of stupid, but I cannot help my feelings, right?” Cas continued.  
“Correct, you can't. And I don't think it's stupid, I think it's cute,” Dean said and cleared his throat. “Please forget I said that.” He smiled a little. “And I bet no one could resist you, so you'll probably be fine with your love,” he added then, because it seemed just right to him. “And it's your turn for asking a question,” he stated to change the subject.  
“Okay.” Cas looked a little uncomfortable as well. “Um-” He looked around the room for a moment. “I wondered- um- why your brother locked us in here?” Great. How exactly should he answer this question without telling Cas what was going on? Since he wasn't stupid he knew Sam had done this to make him speak with Castiel. Even though he wondered how Sam had gotten Gabriel to leave. But then again it was Sam and Sam usually got everything he wanted just because of his damn puppy eyes. “Dean?” Cas asked again and Dean sighed and rubbed over his brow before closing his eyes. After a moment he sighed again and took a deep breath.  
“I have no idea,” he said then. A little lie wouldn't hurt anyone, so it would probably be okay …  
“You think they will let us out anytime soon?”  
Dean shrugged. “Honestly? I have no idea. But I hope so, since we've been in here for hours.” He glanced at his watch. It was 6 pm. They had met at noon and Sam and Gabriel had left around 3 pm, so they talked for three hours now. Great. Not that he didn't like Cas or Cas' companionship, but he'd like it even more to be able to leave. Not that he would leave, but he would like to have the chance, at least.  
He furrowed his bow as his mobile phone rang and looked at it. There was a new text-message from his brother. As if he had waited for exactly this moment. He rolled his eyes and opened the text.  
_»Meg said she opened the door about an hour ago and you didn't even notice, what's going on?«_  
Immediately he raised himself and stepped towards the door, and when he pushed the door it easily opened. Oh, this-  
_»I'll so kill you! Don't you dare to do something like that ever again!«_ , he wrote back, and not even a second after he got his answer.  
_»Don't plan to. Now come down, so we can go drink something or whatever you want, since there's a company merger to celebrate.«_  
Dean already started to type an answer when the phone rang again.  
_»And bring Castiel with you, Gabriel and him will celebrate with us. Hurry up, we're waiting.«_  
He thought about an sarcastic answer but didn't came to anything. “Hey, Cas,” he said therefore. “Our brothers are downstairs and waiting for us so we can celebrate, do you wanna come?”  
When he looked at Cas, the man looked up from his phone. Dean hadn't noticed the phone ringing but of course Cas would get a message too, since that seemed only logically. Cas nodded and got up and Dean opened the door for him and went after him then.  
“Wait.” Cas stopped moving. “The door is not locked-”  
Dean laughed and shook his head. “I don't have a key, you know. If I had I'd have let us out, right?” Cas immediately looked away and Dean grinned. “But don't worry, someone else will care for it.” He pointed at the end of the hallway. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

When they arrived the lobby, Cas stepped towards Gabriel and Dean went to Sam right away and pulled him aside a little. “What exactly was this?” he demanded, but Sam only smiled. “Come on, Dean. You talked to him, didn't you?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“See? Not a problem then.”  
“Are you stupid?! You can't just-”  
“I already did,” Sam cut him of. “And it helped, didn't it?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“So?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean opened his mouth to tell him why it had been the worst idea he ever had, but nothing came out of his mouth so he closed it again. Because it hadn't exactly been a bad idea. Okay, it had, but it had worked too, so his brother was probably right. As always. Great, now he didn't even complain anymore. He groaned when he could see growing the smile on Sam's face. “Come on, Dean, don't be this way. We both know it was a good plan.”  
“It wasn't!” Dean gave back but he could see that Sam didn't believed him. “It wasn't a good plan,” he said again and Sam nodded.  
“Sure.” Even Dean could hear Sam didn't mean it. “But tell me-” his brother said then and looked up at Cas and Gabriel for a moment, and when Dean did too, the two of them didn't pay any attention but talked as well. He really wanted to know what they were talking about, but then again it had nothing to do with him. “-did you talk to Castiel about you feelings?” He almost choked when his brother asked this.  
“What?! No! Of course not!” He bit his lip when his voice was louder than planed and when he spoke up again he was quieter. “I can't just tell him something like that!” He almost whispered to make sure nobody would hear him.  
“I think you should do exactly hat,” Sam stated and he shook his head.  
“No, definitely not! And he also already loves someone else.”  
Sam furrowed his bow and then he seemed to realize something and rolled his eyes. “You are an idiot, you know that?” he asked then and Dean got only more confused. Obviously Sam noticed, because he spoke up again. “Ha doesn't love someone else, okay? He loves you.”  
Dean snorted. “As if.” For a moment he thought Sam would facepalm, but he didn't. “And where from would you know even?”  
“Gabe told me,” Sam said as if it was only logical, and Dean already wanted to say something, when he noticed Sam hadn't said Gabriel.  
“Gabe?” he asked therefore. He could see Sam biting his lip and immediately felt a little more comfortable.  
“Gabriel, the other CEO,” Sam tried to cover it up. “You should know him since you're working with him now.”  
Dean started grinning. “You know I didn't mean it like that.” He made a little pause. “When did you start calling him Gabe?”  
“'s this important?” Sam mumbled so quiet Dean almost didn't get it. His grin widened.  
“Yeah, for me it is. And by the way, how did you convince Gabriel to not help Castiel out of there?” Suddenly Sam was back to his old self again.  
“Dean,” he said and Dean tried to not stop grinning, but instead raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes?”  
“You are an idiot.”  
“What? Why? What did I do this time? What's-” But Sam only ignored him, went straight to Gabriel and gave him a kiss. Dean's grin dropped. He should have known. He really should, since of course it would be something like that. “I hate you!” he yelled but Sam laughed.  
“Love you too, Dean.” And with that he turned to Gabriel and said something that made both of them laugh. When Dean looked at Castiel he looked at least as confused as Dean felt. He sighed and stepped towards him.  
“Let's go celebrate then,” he mumbled and Cas nodded slowly.  
“Yes, let's go celebrate then.”


End file.
